The Only One
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Nicht jede Liebe ist glücklich, doch die zwischen Harry und Draco ist es... dennoch bricht ein Herz in tausend Teile.


Hy

Mal wieder was von mir **smile**

Bin gespannt, wie es ankommt .

Ist denke ich die persönlichste Story, die ich bisher hochgeladen habe...

Viel Spaß damit!

**Warnings**: Eigentlich keine Sad vielleicht...

**Disclamer:** Sämtliche bekannten Figuren oder Schauplätze oder andere Dinge, gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

**Summary:** Nicht jede Liebe ist glücklich, doch die zwischen Harry und Draco ist es... dennoch, bricht ein Herz in tausend Teile.

**THX to my beloved Beta**

**The Only One**

Es klopft an der Tür.

Ich weiß, dass du es bist, fast so, als könnte ich dich fühlen...

Wie beiläufig hebe ich meinen Zauberstab, nehme den Schutzzauber von der Tür und lasse sie aufschwingen.

Als du hereingehst, ziehen sich deine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Du bist irritiert.

Warum?  
Weil ich hier bin, obwohl heute der Schulball ist?

Weil ich kein Wort sage?

Weil es im Zimmer vollkommen dunkel ist und das einzige Licht im Raum im Moment nur das ist, was vom Gang durch die Tür auf dich fällt, und der schwach orange Schimmer von den Kohlen des verglühten Kaminfeuers?

Langsam, zögernd schließt du die Tür, dein Blick sucht mich.

Deine Hand wandert zum Lichtschalter.

„Lass es aus... bitte..." Meine Stimme ist ruhig, dennoch fällt dir das Zittern in ihr auf, ich merke es an der Art, wie du deinen Kopf drehst und plötzlich zu mir siehst.

„Ist gut..." Ja, jetzt bist du wirklich verwirrt. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, deine Augen müssen sich erst an das Halbdunkel gewöhnen, kommst du zu mir, setzt dich dann neben mir aufs Bett.

"Warum bist du nicht oben?!" Fragend, fast anklagend ist dein Blick, den ich nun erkennen kann. Du hasst es, wenn du Dinge nicht verstehst.

Ich dagegen zucke nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Keine Lust..." Einerseits nervt mich dein Fragen, andererseits tut es gut... Ich weiß, dass du es aus Freundschaft tust, ein Luxus, den vielleicht nur ich allein mein Privileg nennen darf.

„Komm schon, Blaise!" Du wirst wütend. „Es macht doch nichts, dass du kein Date hast! Ich meine, es ist ja nicht gerade so, als hättest du niemandem finden können, hättest du es nur versucht! Du bist sogar von drei Leuten eingeladen worden..."

Du denkst, dass es darum geht?!

Ich lache auf, doch alles, was sich darin spiegelt, ist der pure Sarkasmus. Du kennst mich so gut, doch verstehen wirst du mich nie.

In solchen Momenten würde ich dich gerne anschreien.

In der Glut blitzt plötzlich ein Funke auf, erleuchtet den Raum für einen Moment heller. Deine Wangen sind rot und deine Lippen geschwollen.

Du hast geküsst, eindeutig.

Mit Harry...

Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, auf seinen Vorwurf einzugehen warum auch? Er würde die Antwort nicht verstehen...

„Und... hat er zugestimmt?!" Meine Stimme zittert nicht mehr und ich schaffe es sogar, einen Stich Sarkasmus in sie zu legen.

Du bist still und ich glaube auch froh, dass das Zimmer so dunkel ist. Du bist sicher rot geworden.

Niemand sonst schafft das, niemand kann wirkliche Gefühlsregungen in dir zu Tage bringen... niemand, außer der Person, die du liebst.

Leicht nickst du.

„Ja... hat er..."

Ich höre das Lächeln in deiner Stimme und ich kann das auf meinen Lippen auch nicht verhindern.

Du bist glücklich.

Darüber bin ich froh...

„War ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten, oder?! Ich meine... ihr habt so viel durchgestanden, die Sache mit dem Lord, dein Vater... welchen Grund hätte er nach alledem noch gehabt, keine feste Beziehung mit dir zu wollen...?"

Du drehst deinen Kopf zum Kamin, siehst in die verglimmende Asche.

„Ich weiß nicht..."

Wenn ich jemandem erzählen würde, Draco Malfoy könnte schüchtern klingen, würde mich derjenige wohl für verrückt oder ziemlich betrunken erklären.

Mit einem leichten Seufzen, als wären meine Muskeln verspannt, würden wehtun, lehne ich mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

„Na eben! Deshalb schlage ich jetzt auch vor, du gehst wieder nach oben und ihr übt schon mal für euren Hochzeitstanz..."

Sofort schnellt dein Blick wieder in meine Richtung und ich bin mir sicher, dass in deinen Augen einer deiner tödlichen Blicke funkelt.

"Hör auf mit dem Scheiß..."

Leicht schüttelst du den Kopf.

„Du hast mir meine Frage aber immer noch nicht beantwortet! Warum bist du nicht oben?"

Wieder diese verdammte Frage.

Ich kann dir keine Antwort darauf geben!

Ich will nicht...

„Hey... Blaise?"

Du kommst etwas näher zu mir und irgendwie wirkst du besorgt.

Wegen mir?

Wahrscheinlich...

„Du bist... komisch in letzter Zeit!"

Ja, der anklagende Tonfall passt eindeutig besser zu dir.

„Ich meine, mir ist natürlich klar, dass der Krieg uns allen noch nachhängt, aber... da ist doch eindeutig mehr!"

Innerlich fluche ich.

Du kennst mich einfach viel zu gut!

Jetzt sitzt du direkt vor mir; ich kann deinem Blick fast nicht mehr ausweichen.

„Es hat etwas mit mir und Harry zu tun..."

Keine Frage, eine Feststellung...

Wieder schüttle ich den Kopf, überlege es mir aber anders, nicke.

„Du... du hast Recht..."

Da ist wieder das Zittern in meiner Stimme.

Was hat es für einen Sinn, alles zu leugnen?

Er weiß ohnehin, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt...

„Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, Draco, ich meine, ich bin froh, dass du und Potter euch gefunden habt, aber... aber manchmal tut es weh, euch zusammen zu sehen..."

Du bist vollkommen still.

Habe ich dich damit überrascht?

Vielleicht...

„Wann immer ihr zusammen seid, ist da diese... diese vollkommene Ruhe um euch herum, als gäbe es nur noch euch beide... Selbst wenn ihr streitet, kann man euch dennoch ansehen, wie sehr ihr euch liebt..."

Ich habe meine Augen geschlossen.

Warum kann die Welt sich nicht in Nichts aufgelöst haben, wenn ich sie wieder öffne?

„Was... was meinst du damit?!"

Du bist durcheinander.

Ich und mein Verhalten bringen dich durcheinander.

Kein Wunder, es kommt selten vor, dass ich so klar ausspreche, was in mir vorgeht.

„Ganz einfach, Draco, du und Harry... das ist die große Liebe, von der jeder träumt, das ist das, was einen in Geschichten zu Tränen rührt und von Herzen lächeln lässt... Es ist das, was ich niemals haben werde und jedes Mal, wenn ich euch zusammen sehe, wird mir das immer und immer wieder aufs Neue bewusst..."

Es tut weh...

Allein die Erinnerung an Draco und Harry zusammen tut weh.

Dieses Mal scheint mir die Stille endlos.

"Du bist verliebt... nicht wahr?"

Auch das ist eigentlich keine Frage, du kennst die Antwort.

Und deshalb dementiere ich sie auch nicht.

Ein stummes resigniertes Nicken.

„Wer...?"

„Das geht dich nichts an..."

Meine Stimme ist hart, abweisend.

Dieses Geheimnis wirst du nie erfahren.

Wieder vergeht Zeit, bis du reagierst.

„Aber... aber es ist weder Harry... noch ich??

Sofort schnellt mein Blick hoch, ich sehe dich an, lache.

"Glaub mir, Draco... weder du, noch Harry interessieren mich!"

Ich steige vom Bett, gehe zur Tür, öffne sie und halte sie für dich auf.

„Und es ist jetzt auch wohl besser, wenn du dich wieder zu deinem Liebling verziehst! Ich versteck mich hier einstweilen wieder vor Parkinson und den ganzen anderen Idioten... Lass mich einfach... ein wenig über die Grausamkeit dieser Welt nachsinnieren und morgen gehen wir nach Hogsmeade und trinken was... da kannst du mir dann auch den Ausgang des Abends erzählen..."

Du bleibst sitzen, siehst mich einfach nur an. Natürlich weißt du, dass noch lange nicht alles in Ordnung mit mir ist, dennoch bist du wohl etwas beruhigt.

Langsam stehst du auf, gehst zu mir, bleibst noch einmal stehen.

Du lächelst sogar.

„Geht klar, Blaise..." Ein trockenes Lächeln deinerseits. „Aber... ob ich dir alle Details verrate, bezweifle ich doch stark..."

Dann gehst du an mir vorbei, winkst noch einmal halb.

Ich sehe dir nach, wie du langsam den Gang entlanggehst, hinter der Ecke verschwindest.

Kaum bist du außer Sichtweite, schlage ich die Tür hinter mir zu, lehne mich an sie.

Es tut so weh...

Die Anspannung, die Angst fällt langsam ab, ein erstes leises Schluchzen kommt über meine Lippen und obwohl ich es hasse, zu weinen, kann ich es dennoch nicht aufhalten.

Mein ganzer Körper zittert, ich lasse mich an dem Holz hinabsinken, ziehe meine Beine an und umschließe sie mit den Armen.

Es tut so verdammt weh...

Alles fing so unschuldig an.  
Eine einfache Freundschaft, wir waren jahrelang Zimmernachbarn...

Hin und wieder ein leichtes Herzklopfen...

Schmetterlinge...

Begierde...

Sehnsucht...

LIEBE...

Und wieder, wieder frage ich mich, was passiert wäre, hätte ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Was passiert wäre, wenn ich dir gestanden hätte, dass ich dich liebe.

Aber eigentlich, kann ich es mir denken.

Im ersten Moment wärst du schockiert gewesen... dann hättest du versucht, mir zu erklären, dass du nur Harry liebst, eine Tatsache, der ich mir nur allzu bewusst bin.

Und zum Schluss?

Zum Schluss hättest du wahrscheinlich mit einem unsicheren ‚Lass uns doch Freunde bleiben' geendet.

Danach wäre unsere Freundschaft nie wieder so gewesen wie zuvor.

Nein danke, dieses Opfer bin ich nicht bereit zu bringen...

Mittlerweile habe ich mich ganz auf den Boden sinken lassen, mein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt und mir ist kalt.

Ich dachte immer, ich könnte nicht lieben, ich dachte immer, ich wäre zu kalt dafür, zu logisch, zu kontrolliert.

Und nun, nun ist es da, dieses Gefühl oder schon fast der Zustand, in dem einem fast alles egal ist, in dem man am liebsten einfach diese eine Person an einen fernen Ort entführen möchte, damit sie für immer bei einem ist.

Man träumt von der Ewigkeit.

Und Träume sind alles, was mir jemals bleiben wird, nicht wahr?

Ich weiß, dass du glücklich werden wirst, so idiotisch es klingt, aber ihr wirkt wirklich wie füreinander bestimmt...

Und ich?

Ich werde bei dir sein, als dein Freund...

Wenn ihr euch gestritten habt, du tobend zu mir gestürmt kommst, in Schimpftiraden über Harry ausbrichst, werde ich da sein und dich an all die schönen Zeiten mit ihm erinnern...

Vielleicht könnte ich euch auseinander bringen, wenn ich es wirklich wollte und ich gebe zu, ich habe durchaus mit diesem Gedanken gespielt und vielleicht könnte ich dich sogar dazu bringen, dich in mich zu verlieben, aber... aber ich würde es nicht tun.

Denn tief in mir, im Grunde meines Herzens, weiß ich, dass du immer ihn lieben würdest, ihn niemals vergessen könntest und... dass dich sein Verlust brechen würde...

Woher ich das weiß?

Vollkommen kraftlos drehe ich mich auf den Rücken, strecke die Arme aus und schließe die Augen.

Ganz einfach, weil du ihn so liebst wie ich dich.

Meine Hand geht zu meinem Zauberstab, ich flüstere leise Worte und Musik erklingt.

Beethovens Mondscheinsonate... ein Stück, dessen Süße so bitter auf der Zunge zergeht wie das Wissen, die eine Person gefunden zu haben und sie dennoch nie erreichen zu können...

The End...

Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen **smile**

Würde mich wahnsinnig über ein Review freun!

Bye bye

Yours

Raphaela


End file.
